Requiem For a Heart
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Tak peduli orang mengatakan mereka bagai air dan api, karena cinta mereka sesungguhnya tak mengenal kata orang."Aku yakin kemarin bau darah masih menyebar. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?"/"Kau bukan Hyuuga." AU, My first NejiIno. Hiatus!


**Requiem For a Heart**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Neji & Ino_**

**AU, Typo (s), Semi-Canon Setting, OOC-maybe**

.

.

.

**Bab 1: **Intro

**"_Aku hanya akan hilang bersamamu. Katakan bila kau siap."_**

.

.

**oOOo**

* * *

Panas, tetapi malam itu bumi dirundung hujan dengan deras. Ketika alirannya mengalir sesuai hukum–dari tempat tinggi ketempat rendah–menyapu jalanan desa tersembunyi di balik hutan. Airnya membawa kerikil dan serpihan-serpihan kayu bekas pertempuran. Mereka terhanyut dan kadang terhambat oleh runtuhan lainnya yang lebih besar. Tapi air selalu punya jalannya, hingga beberapa kali anyir darah ia sapu.

Air itu terus mengalir hingga kaki gunung, hingga merembes pada lubang gua di sana. Memerah, air itu menyatu dengan cairan yang tak asing lagi baginya. Cairan kental milik seseorang yang menggenang di dalamnya.

"Katakan sesuatau," di ambang keputusasaan ia mencoba percaya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang bercahaya hijau menekan sisi dada dan menggulirkannya perlahan kebatas perut. Sesekali ia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel pada wajah akibat hujan dan air mata.

Deg!

"Ah!" terjadi hentakan keras suara jantung yang perlahan menurun. _Chakra_nya yang ia pertahankan sedari tadi perlahan melenyap. Tak ada suara di balik rongga dada itu. Frustrasi, jatuhlah lemas tangannya. Buliran air mata lolos begitu saja.

"Kau," katanya, "Kenapa … berbohong lagi?"

Jemari panjang Ino mengusap kain putih yang ternoda di dada sana, ia mencengkeram setelahnya, membawa wajahnya menelungkup di sana–menangis sebisanya.

Dada itu tak mendetakan lagi irama yang ia suka. Detakan yang selalu membuatnya berpikir itu adalah detik kehidupannya. Jantung kehidupannya–suaminya.

"Eng…."

Deg!

Ino terlonjak. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan? Telinga pun ia dekatkan pada dada itu. Jantungnya juga ikut berpacu. Matanya terpejam–mencoba merasakan bahwa tadi adalah nyata.

Kami…

"Ino…," desahan suara berat ini… begitu Ino kenal. Suaminya. Itu suaminya!

"Neji…?" Ino menahan ribuan rasa. Memastikan kalau ini nyata. Kini ia hanya ingin memeluk sang suami yang baru sebulan dinikahi.

Ino hanya ingin ia ada. Hanya ingin keberadaannya.

"Maaf…."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu kabin kecil ini. Kabin yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak besar dan pepohonan di pinggir desa Konoha. Tempat di mana Neji kecil diajak berlatih bersama sang Ayah.

Hanya ada tungku perapian yang dingin karena tetesan yang masuk dari cerobong asap. Ino mengira tempat ini sudah lama tak di kunjungi. Kini Ino mengintip dari balik jendela yang buram oleh debu. Hutan di sekitar memeng lebat dan menyesatkan, untuk suaminya adalah Hyuuga.

Ino berjalan menghampiri Neji yang bersandar pada dinding kayu. Ia membawa sebaskom air bersih dan handuk. Ino duduk dan memeras handuk yang basah.

"Berapa lama jantungku berhenti?"

Cukup lama Ino untuk menjawab. Ia sibuk membersihkan noda darah dari baju Neji. Ketika kemeja Neji terlepas, nampaklah luka panjang yang melintang dari bahu kiri hingga ke batas perut. Ino meringis mengetahui luka itu masih basah dan cukup menganga lebar. Ia pun membersihkannya hati-hati.

"Sekitar lima menit…," masih fokus.

"Hm…."

Ino telah terbiasa dengan sikap Neji, dan ia cinta apa adanya. Tak peduli orang mengatakan mereka bagai air dan api, karena cinta mereka sesungguhnya tak mengenal kata orang.

"Lukamu lebar. Perlu kujahit–"

"Tidak. Biarkan saja."

Dan apa yang Neji katakan adalah sebuah keputusan. Ino belajar itu perlahan. Karena ia sadar, yang ia nikahi bukan hanya seorang Hyuuga tapi ini Neji–si Teguh Hati.

Ino meraba luka itu perlahan. Tubuh suaminya. Ketika itu juga chakra penyembuh berpendar dari tangannya. Ia sungguh tak tega. Tapi _chakra_ itu memudar drastis saat tangannya tergenggam erat oleh jemari besar suaminya.

"Simpan chakra-mu. Jangan buang percuma," kata Neji dengan tenang.

"Maaf," Ino tertunduk. "Aku … hanya tak ingin kau hilang lagi," sepelan mungkin ia berucap.

Harus bagaimana lagi ia menyimpan semuanya? Ia berhak takut 'kan? Bahkan ia merasa dirinya hilang saat tidak menemukan detak jantung Neji.

Begitu terkejut. Ino berdebar ketika merasakan tangan Neji yang lain menarik pinggulnya mendekat–merapat. Panas tubuh sang suami yang ia suka, menyapanya, hingga rasanya enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya–malu.

"Sudah kukatakan…," Ino merasakan napas hangat di telinganya. "Aku hanya akan menghilang bila kau menghilang," Neji merenggut perhatian istrinya dengan mengangkat wajah cantik itu. Jemarinya menyingkirkan poni Ino yang panjang ke belakang telinga. Saling menatap, "Katakan bila kau siap," lanjutnya dan mengecup bibir yang selalu menjadi haknya dengan lembut.

Sekarang, adakah alasan lagi bagi Ino untuk tidak mencintai Neji?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin kemarin bau darah masih menyebar. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" Ino bergumam pelan pada keganjilan ini. Tidak mungkin bau anyir darah sekuat itu bisa menghilang dalam semalam. Bekas pertempuran semalam hanya meninggalkan sisa kehancuran di beberapa sisi desa. Ada ratusan nyawa yang melayang, tapi kemana jasadnya?

"Kediaman _souke_ dan _bunke_ kosong," Neji mengaktifkan segel Klannya,

Dalam hati, Ino mendesah lelah. Masih sempat-sempatnya Neji memikirkan kewajibannya! Benar, setelah pewaris Hyuuga menikah dengan "orang luar" maka secara hukum yang berlaku, semua kewajiban dan kepemimpinan Klan jatuh kepada sang adik. Namun Hanabi menolak, ia punya impian besar yang lain. Jadilah Neji mengemban semua tanggung jawab Klan, dan Ino merasa ada ganjalan di hatinya.

Ino merasa gerak-gerik Neji yang berubah, apalagi urat yang menyembul di sekitar mata suaminya makin mengerat. Dan dirinya harus terkejut lantaran tangannya ditarik oleh Neji.

"Mau kemana?"

Neji hanya diam dan terus berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Ino mulai takut. Neji melewati lorong kediaman _souke_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Ino dapat merasakan napas yang dihembuskan neji begitu keras, apalagi kaki-kaki itu menjejak tatami dengan tegas. Rupanya Neji sedang murka.

Ino tidak bisa mengikuti langkah besar suaminya hingga ia terhenti di tengah-tengah. Melihat pundak lebar Neji yang menjauh dengan tangan tergenggam di dada. Perasaannya menyuruh untuk melakukan itu.

Duk!

"Siapa?" Ino menoleh terkejut mendapati suara tersebut. Ia berbalik dan mendapati tujuh meter di depannya ada dua persimpangan lorong yang gelap. Ia menuggu dan tanpa kehendak melangkah perlahan.

Persimpangan itu gelap tanpa penerangan. Sisi kanan mengarah ke taman belakang dan sisi kiri–sisi ini yang saat ini tak ingin matanya lepas–ke tempat terlarang yang pernah dikatakan suaminya sebagai ruang tua. Ino ingat posisinya, tapi ada sebentuk perasaan kuat memaksanya.

Awalnya hanya langkah pelan, namun perlahan terpacu untuk segera mencapai pegangan pintu _shoji_ tatkala Ino menangkap sosok bayangan yang gelap dengan rambut yang sepertinya ia kenal.

_Sampai!_

Sraak!

"Uhuk!" debu bertebangan di ruang gelap tersebut. Susah payah Ino mengerjapkan matanya hingga sinar matahari yang menerobos dinding kertas. Sedikit-sedikit langkah Ino ambil. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas udara di depan wajahnya. Matanya menyapu ruangan yang beberapa sisinya gelap. Dan ketika pandangannya lurus–

"Sudah menunggumu."

"Ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino!"

Ia merasa kekosongan sebelum suara itu hadir. Hanya cahaya silau lalu matanya yang aqua marine gelap–terhalang oleh telapak tangan yang besar. Ino beras diputar karena tarikan di tubuhnya. Ia menabrak rasa hangat yang dikenalnya.

"Jangan dilihat!"

"Neji?" Ino menebak namun tidak salah. Dan memang apa yang terjadi hingga suaminya mendekapnya?

"Aku sudah mengatakan jangan kesini!" Neji memberi tanda bahwa ia adalah hukum bagi sang istri, dan rasa menekan itu harus ditahan Ino karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Kau bukan Hyuuga," lanjutnya lirih dan berat.

Ino sadar bahwa ia bukan seorang Hyuuga, tak ada setetes pun darah yang mengalir di sana. Tapi sungguh, itu sangat menyakitkan. Lalu apa artinya pernikahan ini? Apa artinya cincin yang tersemat ini? Dan apa arti kata lamaran yang terlontar secara tersirat, hingga ia yang sdar diri tak sejenius suaminya harus paham setelah seminggu? Rasanya ingin menangis dan pergi.

Neji mebawa Ino keluar ruangan dengan masih di dalam dekapannya. Setelah tangannya turun dari pundak Ino, dirinya harus terkejut. Ino masih di sana dengan mencengkeram kain bajunya pada bagian dada. Gelar_ prodigy_-nya luntur bila menghadapi Ino yang seperti ini. Ia bingung.

"Menyebalkan," Neji dapat mendengar bisikan Ino. Ia pun harus rela dadnya mendapat hantaman ringan dari kepalan kecil Ino. Tidak sakit, tapi nyeri di dalam lebih terasa. Apalagi harus melihat Ino yang berada di bawah tatapannya kini dengan air mata membendung di mata.

Ino mengambil dua langkah turun dengan tatapan turun kelantai. Tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuh.

"Aku tak ingin Hyuuga," tatapan Ino menegas walau bibirnya bergetar, "…tapi–Neji bodoh!" Ia berteriak lalu berbalik. Sialnya, pepatah selalu benar. Emosi tidak membawa kebaikan.

Bruk!

"Akh!" Ino menabrak, tidak, dirinya ditabrak dan di kurung–tepatnya di peluk, bukan dengan Neji–dalam lengan seseorang.

Urat-urat muncul di sekitar mata Neji. Sepercik api menyulut hatinya.

"Si-siapa?" Ino tenggelam dalam pelukan orang itu.

"Aku rindu padamu…," bisik orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okaasama."

TBC!

A/N: Hadeuhh, ngga bisa nahan tangan buat nulis. Apalagi aku kepincut banget ama pair ini .

Kuharap kalian suka dan maaf kalo ada typo. Bilang aja di link hijau di bawah. Kalau ada uneg-uneg(entah pujian, kritik, saran, flame, surat wesel dan surat cinta) saya terima dengan senang hati^^

Hope you like! Dah Minna-san^^


End file.
